


Be here with me

by Burningcities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sharing a Bed, it's non descriptive, tsukki takes care of him, yams gets beaten up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningcities/pseuds/Burningcities
Summary: Every time Tadashi was alone, he seemed to attract trouble. Whether he was alone at school because Tsukki was sick, or walking to the store to get some groceries for his mom, he always seemed to run into the wrong people.Wrong time, wrong place, and this time wasn’t any different.//OR: Yamaguchi gets bullied and Tsukki takes care of him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 273





	Be here with me

**Author's Note:**

> i love Yamaguchi Tadashi so much.  
> EDIT: i did a few slight touch-ups because this wasn't beta'd. most mistakes should be gone now.  
> I hope you enjoy this!!!  
> xxxAJ

The days Tsukishima wasn’t there were the worst.

Normally, one glance at the tall blond would scare away anyone who wished Tadashi any ill. However, every time Tadashi was alone, he seemed to attract trouble. Whether he was alone at school because Tsukki was sick, or walking to the store to get some groceries for his mom, he always seemed to run into the wrong people.

Wrong time, wrong place, and this time wasn’t any different.

Tadashi was walking home after practicing his float serve with Shimada, actually feeling pretty good about himself for a change. His hard work was paying off and he finally saw himself improving.

So of course this should happen at this moment, when he was smiling widely, thinking about how he would ask Nishinoya to try and receive his serves, showing the team how much he’d improved.

Dusk had kicked in a little while ago, making the shadows longer and giving an eery feel to the empty streets.

The smile slipped off of Tadashi’s face when he saw a group of guys coming from the opposite direction, laughing and hollering obnoxiously. They seemed to be around his age and looked vaguely familiar.

Tadashi raised his shoulders automatically and he tucked his chin into his coat, trying to make himself as small as possible.

He’d almost passed the group safely, nearly made it without trouble, when one of them looked up, straight at him, and stopped walking.

Tadashi recognized him immediately as one of his middle school bullies.

‘Freckles? Is that you?’ The guy asked loudly, dragging the attention of his friends to Tadashi. He recognized most of them from his middle school days, and he cowered further into his coat, trying to walk past them quickly.

However, he was stopped when one of them clamped his hand around Tadashi’s arm, yanking him back harshly.

‘Hey freckles, where is your friend?’

‘Yeah, the tall one, where is he?’ The group started to circle around him, leaving no way for him to escape.

Staring at the ground, Tadashi bit his lip, trying to keep the fear and distress from his face.

‘What? You’re just gonna ignore us?’ One of the guys took a step forwards, causing Tadashi to flinch backwards.

The group laughed collectively as Tadashi winced, his eyes still glued to the ground. At least, they were, until a hand grabbed his chin and yanked his face up roughly.

‘Look at me when I talk to you,’ the guy said harshly, staring Tadashi down before releasing him, pushing him back so hard that Tadashi tripped over his own feet, rendering him unable to do anything but watch as the group slowly closed in on him, wicked smiles on their faces.

***

Roughly half an hour later, he was knocking at the door of the only person he knew would help him.

Tsukki opened the door himself, his eyes widening when they scanned over Tadashi’s bloody and bruised face before his expression settled back in its usual indifference.

‘Yamaguchi? What happened to you?’ He asked, and anyone who didn’t know him as well as Tadashi did, wouldn’t have noticed the edge of concern in his voice. It almost made him want to smile.

As it was, Tadashi waved the question away with a careless hand gesture. ‘Sorry to bother you, Tsukki! I didn’t want to worry my mom.’ He pointed to his face in vague explanation.

The blond stared at him for a few moments, before wordlessly stepping back.

Tadashi barrelled past him with a smile that was way more cheerful than he actually felt, slipping off his shoes and getting out a quick ‘Pardon the intrusion!’ before Tsukki told him no one was home.

‘Mom and dad are out of town,’ he said quietly, moving to the kitchen to wet some paper towels.

Tadashi sat down at one of the stools at the counter, holding out his hand for the towels. Tsukishima ignored him, sitting down as well and carefully cradling the shorter boy’s face with one hand in an uncharacteristic show of affection, gently dabbing away the dried blood from under his nose and from the cut next to his eyebrow.

Tsukki mumbled a short apology when Tadashi winced, continuing to clean his face.

When they were done, he told Tadashi to call his mom.

‘You’re staying over.’

‘Okay, Tsukki!’

After warming up some leftovers for dinner, they both changed, Tsukishima lending Tadashi some clothes to sleep in.

It was still kind of early, but Tadashi was exhausted, and Tsukki didn’t object when he got into the twin sized bed, easily big enough for the two of them.

When the lights were off, Tadashi was able to breathe again, without the feeling of his friend’s sharp gaze on the ugly bruise under his eye, a gaze that hadn’t left him since he’d arrived at the Tsukishima household.

With that, his fake smile finally fell from his face, and now that he didn’t have to focus on faking a smile, he started to relive the events of the evening.

As soon as he thought he heard the breaths from the other side of the bed slow down, he gave in to the painful pull in his stomach, desperately wiping at his eyes as he tried to keep his cheeks dry.

He let out a gasping breath, and Tsukki shifted next to him. Tadashi tried to quiet himself by biting down onto his hand, but the damage had already been done.

‘Yamaguchi?’ Tsukishima asked, voice still bleary with sleep, finally dropping his uncaring demeanour.

Tadashi turned around to meet his friends concerned gaze, ignoring the tears still streaming down his face. ‘I’m sorry for waking you, Tsukki!’

‘Shut up, Yamaguchi.’

The boy in question nodded. ‘Sorry Tsukki.’

Tsukishima’s hand was cradling his face again, with the same gentle care it’d possessed earlier.

‘Who did this to you?’

Tadashi shook his head. ‘It doesn’t matter, it’s over now.’

Tsukki looked at him sceptically, absentmindedly wiping a tear away with his thumb.

‘Can we just… not talk about it right now?’

‘Tomorrow,’ Tsukishima relented, hesitating for a moment before pulling the shorter boy in, wrapping him up in his arms.

Tadashi didn’t move for a few seconds, but then he was hugging back, burying his face in Tsukki’s chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

His friend didn’t say anything, opting for rubbing soothing circles into the other’s back instead, so Tadashi would know he wasn’t alone right now. That he was safe.

After what seemed like hours, the heart breaking sobs died down, leaving Tadashi limp and exhausted in Tsukishima’s arms.

‘Tomorrow,’ he agreed, pulling himself closer to the blond, smiling tiredly to himself when he felt the arms around him tighten.

Tsukishima pressed a soft kiss to his temple, shifting them into a more comfortable position before dosing off with the reassuring weight of Tadashi against him. Tadashi pressed a kiss to his collarbone in response, snuggling closer and sighing contently.

Tsukishima waited until he heard the brunet’s breaths even out before he mumbled into his hair.

‘I’ll keep you safe, Tadashi.’

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy i hope you enjoyed this ! let me know what you think :))  
> xxx


End file.
